De la inocencia a la picardia, hay una conversación
by MugiwaraNeko
Summary: Los chicos tienen una conversación de sus vidas estos 2 años cuando de repente empiezan a hablar de sexo,y a Luffy le entra la curiosidad por saber que es eso y con quien se hace . ATENCIÓN LEMMON.


Era un día normal en el Thousand Sunny. Zoro entrenaba bajo la atenta y disimulada mirada de cierta arqueóloga que fingía leer una novela; Sanji preparaba unos aperitivos para sus queridas mellorines; Nami tomaba el Sol al lado de Robin; Franky bailaba una especie de baile del tanga al ritmo del violín de Brook mientras Chopper, Usopp y Luffy los miraban con asombro.

Cuando los chicos se cansaron de cantar, Chopper se fue a su cuarto ha experimentarr algunas medicinas, y los demás se sentaron y comenzaron ha hablar de su vida en esos 2 años que estuvieron separados y, sin saber como, acabaron acabando de un tema un tanto desconocido para algunos.

-Oi Usopp-Dijo Franky al narigudo- ¿Tu ya has "estado" con alguna chica?.

-¿A que viene eso?

-Curiosidad, solo responde.

-Bueno veras Franky, hay alguien que espera por mi regreso, y yo espero para que ella sea la primera.

-¡Usopp eres todo un hombre!-Dijeron Franky y Brook entre lagrimas y sollozos.

-¿Y usted Luffy-san, ha "estado" alguna vez con alguna dama?-Preguntó el huesudo al mugiwara.

-¿Como que si he "estado" con alguna?-Pregunto el chico confundido.

-Bueno, que si has "intimado" con alguna señorita.

-¿Intimado?

-Luffy eres tan inocente.-Dijo Franky.

-No entiendo nada.

-¿Como podría explicárselo para que lo entendiese?-Se preguntó en voz alta Usopp.

-Bueno, tendrás que explicárselo como a los niños-Dijo el músico dirigiéndose a la cocína.

-Ummm...Bueno veras Luffy... Cuando a un chico le gusta mucho una chica-Y antes de continuar Luffy le interrumpió.

-¿Qué es eso de gustar?

-Es cuando piensas mucho en alguien; cuando quieres protegerlo a costa de tu propia vida; cuando la ves es como si una colonia de insectos viviera en tu estomago...Es todo eso y más.-explico el ciborg.

El mugiwara miro a Usopp para que continuase con su explicación.

-Eh... si, ¿por donde iba?..¡Ah, si!, cuando a un chico le gusta mucho una chica quiere "unirse" con ella en cuerpo y alma.

-Lo del alma lo entiendo, es eso a lo que la gente llama boda, creo. Pero lo del cuerpo...

-¡Sexo, Luffy, el sexo!- Grito el carpintero llamando así, por un momento, la atención de sus nakamas.

-...

-Creo que te has pasado Franky.-Dijo algo asustado el francotirador.

-Creo que si, ¿Luffy estas bien?

-...

-¿¡Luffy!?

-Entonces eso del "sexo" se debe hacer con la persona que te "gusta", ¿no?

-Así es.-Asintieron los dos chicos a la vez.

-¿Y como es eso del "sexo"?

-Bueno...-Dijo el Franky.-Es como una pelea, solo que el que gana no es exactamente el que "derrota" al otro, si no el derrotado.

-¡Que Guay!-Dijo el moreno.-¡Quiero probarlo!

Franky y Usopp se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella revelación de su capitán.

-Luffy, recuerda que debes hacerlo en el momento y con la persona adecuada.

-¿Cómo se quien es la persona adecuada?

-Bueno no solo debe caerte bien y demás, también tiene que atraerte físicamente. Luffy, ¿alguna vez has soñado con alguien y te has despertado extraño hay "abajo"?

-ummm...-Y fue hay cuando Luffy recordó los "extraños" sueños que tuvo después de Arabasta, y en todos soñaba con Nami en el baño. -Bueno pues entonces a mi me gusta...

-¿¡Quien!?-Gritaron los 2 la vez.

-N-Nami-Dijo un sonrojado Luffy.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Callaos, y... ¿me podéis decir...como hago eso con Nami?

-¡Dios mio Franky, mira lo que hemos conseguido!, quiere "hacerlo" con Nami, se la va ha cortar.

-A lo mejor...-Dijo pensativo el Ciborg.-Si lo planeamos bien y tenemos la ayuda adecuada...

-Esto no va a salir bien-Contesto Usoop- Creo que estoy contrayendo la enfermedad de Luffy-no-debería-acostarse-con-Nami...

-Sisisisisisi voy ha hacer sexo con Nami.

-Oi, Robin, ven aquí un momento.

Y la morena, que gracias a su habilidad, había escuchado toda la conversación se acerco con sonrisa maligna a los chicos.

-¿Queríais?

-No disimules Nico Robin,-Dijo Franky.- que sé que lo has oído todo.

-Fu fu, bueno, que puedo hacer por la sexualidad de mi capitán?

-Lo que tienes que hacer es...

. . .

Más tarde Nami se encontraba en su cuarto cuando Robin llegó.

-¿Has estado con Zoro? Llevas toda la tarde fuera.

Robin se sonrojo levemente al recordar como la navegante del barco la pillo a ella y al espadachín en uno de sus arrebatos de pasión en la sala del acuario.

-No, he estado con los chicos.-Pasaron unos segundos- Oye navegante-san...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada divertido.

-¿Algo divertido?

-Si...¿Jugamos a los desafíos?

-Esta bien no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Que hago?

-Quitate la ropa, y quedate en ropa interior.

-¿Robin? Si no fuera por esa relación tuya con Zoro pensaría que te va el rollo lésbico.

-Además no eres mi tipo.

-Si, será eso.

Nami obedeció y se quedo solo con un conjunto de encaje negro y unos calcetines altos del mismo color.

-Bueno me toca.

-No, mi desafío aun no ha terminado.

-Eh?

-Tienes que ir a la sala de vigilancia del mástil.

-Ni loca, además eso no es justo.-Contesto la navegante poniendo un puchero.

-Bueno, si no obedeces deberás pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?

-Si, por cada orden desobedecida se tienen que pagar 100.000 berries.

-¿¡Como!?

-Lo que oyes, así que si no lo vas ha hacer, dame mi dinero.

-...Eres cruel...

-Entonces lo vas a hacer.

-No pienso perder dinero por es.

Y una decidida Nami salió del camarote dejando tras de sí a una divertida arqueóloga.

-Todo va según lo planeado, fu fu.

Salió de la zona de las habitaciones y cruzó rápidamente la cubierta para no ser descubierta por ningún "pervertido".

-Voy a matar a Robin por esto.

Por fin subió, entro en el puesto de vigilancia y se adentro en él. Pero de pronto la puerta se cerro y al girarse se encontró con un sonriente Luffy.

-¡L-Luffy!

-Nami, ¿Qué haces así vestida?-Preguntó sonriente el mugiwara al saber el por que de ello perfectamente.

-Pues...veras..yo...

-¿Tú...?

-¡No tengo por que darle explicaciones a un idiota como tu!, me voy..

Nami se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Luffy se puso en medio.

-No vas a salir así...

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-Porque no quiero que nadie más te vea así.-Nami se sorprendió al igual que se ruborizó por aquella afirmación. Su estúpido capitán, el infantil Luffy, le estaba imponiendo que la imagen de la navegante casi desnuda era solo para él.

-¿¡Qué estas diciendo, idiota!?

-Digo que tu cuerpo me pertenece.-Aunque esas frases hubieran sido proporcionadas por Robin, Luffy sabia perfectamente lo que suponían, después de una larga explicación por parte de Robin, claro está. Si se paraba a pensar, había tenido esa posesión con Nami desde hacia bastante. No le gustara que los hombres la mirasen, si siquiera sus propios nakamas; él único que tenia derecho de mirar a Nami como si fuese comestible, era él.

-Luffy...No puedes decir cosas como esas tan a la ligera, veras...-Y antes de que siguiera hablando el moreno hizo uso de su habilidad y acercó a Nami hasta su cuerpo, la puso contra la pared y aguantándole los brazos la besó. Lo que empezó siendo un tierno beso por parte de Luffy sin respuesta de Nami, se convirtió en un bufet libre para Luffy, saboreando con ferocidad cada milímetro de la boca de la chica. Cuando este descubrió que su lengua le ofrecía el dulce sabor a mandarina de Nami no dudo en usarla; cuando esto ocurrió Nami reaccionó e intento liberarse forcejeando del agarre del chico, pero aquella hipnótica lucha entre la lengua de Luffy y la suya le estaban ofreciendo sensaciones no experimentadas nunca por su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban.

Luffy se separó de la chica jadeante, para recuperar el aliento, al realizar esta acción un fino y cálido hilo de saliva que se unía entre sus bocas quedó al descubierto.

Sin soltar las manos de la pelinaranja, el mugiwara desató el pañuelo amarillo de su cintura para atar con el las muñecas de la navegante y poder sujetarla solo con una mano.

-Esto no es justo...

-No pienso serlo.

Y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. En ese momento encontró una maravillosa función para la mano que le quedaba libre. Paso sus dedos desde el largo y anaranjado cabello de la chica, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su objetivo : uno de los senos de la gata ladrona.

Era increíble lo que le había enseñado aquella pequeña charla con Robin, y bueno, si a eso le sumas el instinto de animal que tiene Luffy.

Cuando se percató de la acción del capitán intentó soltarse, pero cuando las yemas de los dedos de Luffy tocaron la sensible piel no pudo lograr reprimir un pequeño gemido de placer. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, acarició, apretó y masajeó aquella suave protuberancia de carne para provocar un sin fin de melodiosos sonidos por parte de Nami. Pero esta acción no solo provocó respuestas solo por parte de la navegante puesto que él había notado "algo" extraño creciendo en su entre-pierna. Al estar tan pegado a la chica por l hecho de estar besándola, esta se percato casi de inmediato del gran cambio sufrido en el chico. La curiosidad de Luffy llevó la mano que tenía en su seno hacía abajo. ¿Le pasaría a Nami lo mismo que a él? Solo quería comprobarlo y su mano se deslizó en una suave caricia por la intimidad de la navegante provocando un gemido y un temblor de piernas. Se separó de ella sonriente.

-Luffy,no...

-Luffy,si...

Y Luffy metió su mano dentro del único trozo de tela que cubría aquella fábrica de sonidos y acciones que tanto le gustaban. Deslizo sus dedos y acaricio con cariño aquella pequeña protuberancia que provocó que, del temblor de piernas, Nami casi se cayera al suelo. Y así siguió hasta que un curioso dedo encontró una pequeña abertura por la que entrar, y tanto que entro, hasta el punto en que solamente con un dedo y de una envestida le arrebato a Nami su virginidad, oyendo un grito de dolor y viendo un par de solitarias lágrimas en la cara de su compañera. Al ver aquella reacción saco el dedo y soltó a la navegante de inmediato.

-Nami, lo siento, no pretendí hacerte daño, yo...

-Luffy, desátame.- Y como si fuera un robot Luffy hizo exactamente lo que le dijo y la desató.-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-No, lo siento Nami.-Dijo al ver aquella cara de ferocidad en la navegante.

-Esto tendrá consecuencias.

-Pero Nami yo no tengo dinero y...-En ese momento Nami se le acerco y le beso de la misma manera feroz que el lo había echo, y el chico le respondió y enredo sus dedos en su cabello naranja para poder besarla con más ganas. Pero la chica no pensaba jugar limpio, él no lo había hecho, y en un despiste de su capitán deslizó habilmente la mano en su pantalón y agarro la masculinidad de Luffy.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vengarme.

Y la chica comenzó a masajear lentamente la parte más intima de su capitán, y en algunas ocasiones pasar su pulgar por la cima de aquella "extensión". Luffy no puedo dejar salir lo gemidos y unas pequeñas convulsiones entrecortadas provocados por la acción. Nami sabía perfectamente lo que seguía pero no estaba segura de ello. Luffy no aguantaba más quería saber como se sentía aquello a lo que Robin dio tanta importancia y le explico más detalladamente. Le paro la mano a Nami, la cogió en brazos y la tumbo en el suelo de aquella oscura sala. Con mucho cuidado fue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de Nami. Al principio fueron lentas y cuidadosas embestidas, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza y fue incrementando tanto la velocidad como los sonidos provocados por Nami. Luffy suiguió incrementando el ritmo, era un hombre de 400 millones, capaz de ejecutar increíbles batallas contra lo más fuertes enemigos y podía, mejor dicho, deseaba saber cual seria el límite, en cambio Nami se debatía entre las grandes oleadas de placer y la sensación de estar siendo destrozada .

-Luffy...-le costaba hablar- si no bajas el ritmo...creo que no voy a poder seguir...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es mi primera vez, es demasiado...

Luffy se dio cuenta del daño y bajo considerablemente el ritmo, y al cabo de unos minutos ambos alcanzaron su climax.

Luffy dormía profundamente sin dejar de sonreir, y Nami aprovecho para volver a su habitación. Cuando llegó una sonriente Robin la miraba muy fijamente.

-Te tardaste bastante.

-Es que me he entretenido.-Y Robin se fijo en la extraña forma de andar de Nami.

-¿Fue tan intenso?

-¿A-ah que te refieres?

-Al sexo con Luffy, ¿Fue tan intenso que no puedes ni andar?

-...

-¿Era tu primera vez?

-...si...

-¡Pobrecita!, si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera dicho a Luffy que se dejara llevar, a tenido que ser muy doloroso para ti.

-...Si, pensé que me destrozaría...un momento...¿¡Como que le digiste a Luffy que se dejara llevar!?

-Fufu, buenas noches navegante-san.

Al día siguiente en la cocina, todos estaban reunidos excepto Luffy quie llego algo más tarde.

-Ya era hora.-Le reprochó el cocinero- Nunca llegas tarde a una comida ¿que te pasa?

-Nada es solo que estoy cansado... Oi Nami.

-Dime.

-¿Cuando vamos ha hacer otra vez lo de añoche?- pregunto un sonriente Luffy desconocedor de lo que acarrearía aquel comentario en publico.


End file.
